inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Shintarō
*Hana *Getsu *Yuki |weapons=Hakushin's staffIn the anime only |abilities= |occupation= |team= |affiliation= |anime debut=112 |final act= |manga=255 |movie= |game= |japanese voice= |english voice= |imagecat=Images of Shintarō }} is the son of the village chief. History Shintarō and his father saw a strange light descends upon Hijiri island. His father was prepared to go investigate and took the staff of Saint Hakushin that was given to his ancestors. Shintarō begged him to go as well, but his father told him to return to ensure his safety since only them males in their family could carry out the role as Hijiri island's protectors. As his father left by boat, he promised Shintarō that would return by morning. During the story When his father still had not returned from Hijiri island after two weeks, he begged the villagers to lend his their boat so he could search for him. they refused since they feared that they would be cursed if the set foot on the island. They feared that his father might have incurred the wrath of Saint Hakushin, but Shintarō adamantly denied such accusations by claiming that his father dedicated his life to carry out his duty as village headman. Inuyasha overheard Shintarō's conversation while they were searching for clues about Naraku, and wished to learn about Hijiri island from him. Shintarō took them to his house and told them about Hijiri Island and Saint Hakushin. He also explained that his father had gone missing for two weeks after checking up on Saint Hakushin's tomb on the island. Shintarō's older sisters, Yuki, Getsu, and Hana, were worried for his safety, and tried to convince him that he was too young for this task. Shintarō, however, still wished to carry on since he was the only male in his family that could go to Hijiri island. Inuyasha and his friends decided to investigate Hijiri island since they believed that it might lead them to Naraku. Shintarō was glad to hear this and offered to be their guide since the island was dangerous to anyone who was unfamiliar with the area due to it being surrounded in mist. His sisters asked Inuyasha's group to look after Shintarō since he was the only male in their family. This prompted Miroku to directly offer to help the three of them "bear sons," which instantly incurred the instant wrath of Sango. Inuyasha was able to convince the villagers to lend him and his group a boat through more forceful tactics. As they traveled to Hijiri island, Shintarō begin to sing the song associated with Saint Hakushin. He goes on by telling Inuyasha's group about the temple that Saint Hakushin built along the base of Mount Hakurei that could absolve a person of their sins if they prayed there. As they were getting closer to the island, Shintarō warned them to watch out for rock formations along the shore that could sick the boat. Unfortunately, it suddenly began to sink after it came into contact with a rock a moment later. Everyone abandoned the boat and carried on by foot since the water was shallow. Inuyasha carried Shintarō and Kagome to the island by jumping over the rock formations, though he encountered some resistance due to the island's purifying powers. When they arrived at Hijiri island, they saw that it was covered in strange flowers. Shintarō noted that the island had never grown them before. As the mist around the island began to subside, Shintarō saw that Hakushin's temple had been damaged. He immediately rushed over to take a closer look, but had tripped over something. To his horror, it was the skeleton of his father. Kagome hugged Shintarō in order to avert his gaze of it. Just then Bankotsu of the Shichinintai emerged from the temple and began to fight Inuyasha. The purifying powers of Hijiri island gave Bankostu an advantage since Inuyasha's demonic powers were being suppressed. Shintarō rushed over to the temple in the hopes that Saint Hakushin would offer his support to Inuyasha. As he entered the temple, he immediately discovered that Hakushin's mummy had disappeared from its altar. When Miroku entered the temple, he revealed to Shintarō that his father had fought against Naraku in order to protect Hakushin's body. Shintarō was relieved to hear that his father had not been cursed by Hakushin before his died. Miroku soon discovered the source of the purifying barrier around Hijiri island by mixing his sutras with Shippō's demonic powers. Shintarō recognized it as a dokko that was placed on the alter in Hakushin's tomb. Miroku attempted to break surrounding the dokko with his shakujō, but was unsuccessful. Shintarō offered to help by using Hakushin's staff. The two of them were able break through the barrier after a second attempt at it. All of the flowers on Hijiri island disappeared and the purifying barrier around it was gone. Both Inuyasha and Bankotsu regained their full strength as a result. Shintarō and the others got caught in Bankotsu's Ryuraisen attack that left left momentarily unconscious. The dokko used its powers to heal everyone. It then moved on its own and caused Inuyasha's sword Tessaiga to revert to its untransformed state. This Miroku to belive that Hakushin was aiding Bankotsu, but Shintarō refused to belief his claim. As Bankotsu was about to strike Inuyasha down, Kagome shot her arrow at his forearm. It dissolved his flesh in his forearm and left only his bones, much to Shintarō's surprise. The dokko then transported Bankotsu away from Hijiri island after placing a barrier around him. This whole experience left Shintarō wondering what happened to Hakushin's mummy. He returned home to his sisters and presented the bones of their father, to which the were quite sad to see. Miroku offered to give their father a proper burial. Kagome said goodbye to Shintarō as she and the other were heading out. He replied by saying that he would pray for them and their journey. Shintarō and his sisters witnessed the destruction of Mount Hakurei as a result of Naraku making it a part of his new body. They later provided food for the people in their village after the yōkai that Naraku kept inside Mount Hakurei had terrorized the entire region. They were visited by Inuyasha's group before they continued their pursuit of Naraku. Personality Shintarō is a kind-hearted boy that cares for his father dearly. He is willing to rescue him on Hijiri island, and defends is honor when the villagers believe that he actions caused him to be cursed by Saint Hakushin. He is also a follower of Saint Hakushin due to being raised in a family that has an important relation with him. Physical description Shintarō is a young boy with black hair. He ties some of it back into a traditional Japanese knot. Outfit Shintarō wears a plain yellow kosode and a sleeveless blue haori over it. The haori has a darker shade of blue along the shoulders, but it has a small stripe of the lighter shade of blue. He also wears a gray hakama over his legs. Manga vs. Anime *In the manga, Shintarō and his father do not see a light hit Hijiri island before his father decided to visit there. *In the manga, Shintarō's family is not in possession of Hakushin's staff (which is exclusive to the anime, itself). *In the anime, Shintarō sings Hakushin's song while traveling to Hijiri island. *In the manga, Miroku does not talk about Naraku to Shintarō after discovering that mummy of Saint Hakushin is not in his tomb. *In the manga, the barrier surrounding the Hakushin's dokko is broke only by Miroku. *In the manga, Shintarō is not seen defending the reputation of Hakushin after he is believed to be aiding Bankotsu. *The events that involve Shintarō and his sisters after the battle at Hijiri island are not present in the manga. Media appearances *Chapter 256 *Chapter 257 Anime *Episode 112 *Episode 113 *Episode 121 *Episode 125 }} Notes References de:Shintarō es:Shintaro ms:Shintaro zh:新太郎 Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male